


Art Déco

by eroticdreamsinink



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel, Evan Peters (RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticdreamsinink/pseuds/eroticdreamsinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just had a scene on my mind that developed in this story... To sum something up is to reduce it... So I won't.  If you're intrigued, read on.</p><p>I might rewrite parts of it or continue writing it... With me you never know. </p><p>Thanks for stoping by.</p><p>Ps: I wish I could eat him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Déco

     The background music is so corny, it’s unbelievable. It seems like a 70’s song, an attempt to sound sexy and romantic gone wrong. It makes me smile. The ambiance has somehow the same old fashioned vibe to it; the décor is out of date, the furniture and the colors are from another era. It doesn’t bother me at all, actually I kind of like it. It’s perfect for us: There are only a few people around and everybody is minding their own business. Even the lights were dimmed down, so we pick up a spot at the back of the restaurant.

 

    We walk to our table holding hands. It’s really silly, but even something as trivial as this sends electric shocks throughout my body. It’s like your hand is connected to my sex. Seriously. It’s like the whole world was summed up in your hand holding mine: the warmth and the somewhat callous texture of your skin. If people look at us, they only see a couple holding hands – and by the way, I don’t think the clientele would recognize you here, anyhow - but they haven’t got a clue about what’s happening inside me.

 

    So we sit down and you order some wine for us. Oh god, I miss you so much. We are talking and laughing and it’s all right but I am tingling with anticipation to be alone with you. Really alone. You pour me some of the red wine: it’s surprisingly good for a place like this. So I drink it slowly while I listen to you. I take you all in: your hair dyed black, the blond roots beginning to show… Your intense eyes, the dark circles underneath them… Your pale, thin skin… The little mole on your nose… Your mouth… The dimples as you smile, your smile… Your Adam’s apple… Your shoulders and toned arms… Abruptly, I take your hand and pull it in my direction. I don’t understand what it is with your hands… They are big, with all those apparent veins… I catch you mid-sentence. Your eyes open wide as I insert your thumb in my mouth, sucking it. You weren’t expecting it at all. Of course, there was nothing rational about my deed. It was instinctive, not calculated. You stop talking straight away and you stare at me mesmerized. It seems like time has stood still. It’s only you and me now. I look deep in your eyes and you are drinking me in. So I pull your thumb out of my mouth and you caress my lips with it. You insert you index finger and middle finger in my mouth. I close my eyes and suck at them as if I was sucking you. I open my eyes to see you watching me transfixed. So I let the shoe slid off my foot and bring it to your crotch. I can feel your erection constricted in your pants. Once again I pull out your fingers, shining and glazed with saliva and ask: “So how’s work?” You chuckle and smile that perfect smile, dimples and all. So I bring your hand to the décolletage of my dress. My foot massages your cock underneath the table and you caress my breast softly, your fingers wet. You come closer and kiss me full on the lips, the other hand holding my throat. There’s urgency in your kiss, your tongue exploring me with eagerness. You squeeze my nipple and I moan inside your mouth. You break the kiss looking in my eyes and say “Follow me”. It’s unpredicted… There’s something different about you. In general you aren’t commanding or anything like it. So I follow you to the gents.

 

    Nobody has realized my weak knees or what’s going on. So I enter the toilette and I don’t see you. I call out your name softly and you emerge from one of the stalls, pulling me in and locking the door. There really is something different about you today, an even greater intensity in your eyes. So you pull me up the wall placing your leg between mine and pushing my dress up to my waist. You kiss me on my jawline and then near my hair taking my smell in. You kiss and lick my neck, holding my hands above my head. My small breasts are exposed to you and you begin to suck on my nipple, swirling your tongue. I begin to rub myself on your leg and I’m so turned on and wet I cannot believe. Then you take my whole breast into your mouth, as if you were going to devour me. The sounds you make with your mouth while sucking me make me even more aroused. You seem like a madman, overcome with desire. I have never seen you like this and I am absolutely turned on and a tiny bit scared. Scared is not word, but it seems like there is something dangerous about this: passion and violence are overcoming us. So you turn me over and your hand – the hand whose fingers I sucked on just moments before – finds its way to my damp underwear. I can feel your erection pressing into my back, your mouth next to my ear and you say: “So wet”. So you fondle my sex over my panties and I’m squirming against the wall, trying to get more friction out of your fingers. You press me to it whispering into my ear “Shh…” The way you say it, the proximity of your mouth to my ear, your breath and your warmth… I’m struggling for a release. You rub your cock against me and I’m moaning like a stupid porn star. You place your fingers inside my underwear and push the very fingers I was sucking on in my cunt. With your thumb you caress my clit. You take your time. You know how I work and you drive me almost to the edge. When I’m almost there, you stop and rip off my underwear. I’m bewildered. You then kneel and start kissing my ass and licking it. I think I’m going to lose it. You lick my asshole and turn me around, pulling my leg over your shoulder. You are licking me, sucking me… You look so beautiful; I’m going to come… Your face is covered in my wetness… I do not know how we are going to leave this place… I tell you “I need you inside me now.” I pull you up and within seconds you are inside me all at once. You’re slamming into me and that’s all I want you to do. I come quickly, trembling, my sex contracting against you cock… And you fuck me even deeper…You moan in my ear as you come…

 

   To be continued (as always)

**Author's Note:**

> It's worth it:  
> http://giphy.com/gifs/yJtdGAoCXeXU4


End file.
